Detention
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: Mr Bolton gives Gabriella detention and decides to teach her a lesson; in sex ed.


"Gabriella, stay behind after class." The whole class started 'oohing' and Gabriella blushed under the stares of her classmates.

"Now Gabriella you have been a very bad girl." Mr Bolton began, pulling a piece of paper out of the drawer which Gabriella noticed as her own; her book of erotica, about _him_.

He handed it to her and Gabriella's mouth dropped in shock, "I…I…I'm so sorry!" Gabriella stammered, unable to look her teacher in the eye.

"Why did you write this?" He demanded his cerulean orbs boring into Gabriella.

"I don't know," Gabriella murmured, too horrified to draw her gaze from the floor.

"Tell me the truth and I'll consider not telling your parents…" Mr Bolton threatened.

"I'm attracted to you." Gabriella whispered shamefully.

There was a long moment of pause where Gabriella continued to wish the ground would swallow her whole while Mr Bolton battled internally.

"I'm attracted to you too." As Gabriella's shocked mocha orbs raised from the ground Mr Bolton's velvet lips crashed onto hers. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp at the pleasure and his tongue plunged into it wrapping around her own and searching every crevice of her mouth. Mr Bolton backed her up to the wall so their bodies were pressed against each other and ran his hand down her side and curved it around her voluptuous bottom.

"This-this is-uh-so-wrong" Gabriella panted as Mr Bolton sucked at her sweet spot and left a hickey on her neck. His lips travelled down to the curve that dipped down into the valley of her breasts; his tongue darted out and trailed under her white blouse, Gabriella let out a breathy moan.

"Do you want me to stop?" He murmured, his soft voice husky with passion.

"God no!" Gabriella replied and in that instant she felt her already erect nipple harden as his tongue swirled around it. Her knees buckled as she would have fallen to the floor had Mr Bolten's arm not been wrapped around her bottom. He chuckled and his blue eyes sparkled into Gabriella's as he whipped off her blouse, leaving her clad in her black bra. That quickly followed and Mr Bolton was taken aback by the sight of her huge breasts.

"Fuck your sexy, I can't control myself Gabriella," Mr Bolton confessed, attacking her left breast with his mouth and kneading her other breast at the same time. Gabriella was in ecstasy; she had gone nearly this far with boys before but not with the amount of passion that was being displayed at the moment and certainly not in her classroom at school.

There kisses were desperate and passionate as they grabbed at each others clothes, Gabriella tugging off Mr Bolton's shirt and tie so their naked chests were pressed together. Mr Bolton picked up Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her pelvis against him involuntarily and eliciting a guttural moan from her teacher. She could feel his rock hard erection poking through the thin material of her skirt and her soaked lace panties so she rubbed herself against him teasingly, with a wicked smile.

Mr Bolton opened his mouth to say something when a rattling on the doorhandle shocked them both, "Hello? Mr Bolton?" The head teacher, Mr Mausi's voice resounded through the door, Gabriella gasped quietly and Mr Bolton pressed a finger to her swollen lips and took deep breath before answering.

"Yes principle, sorry I'm holding a detention and the student tried to escape so I was forced to lock the door." Mr Bolton replied, pinching Gabriella's big breasts and making her squirm against her with pleasure.

"Really who is this pupil?" The head teacher asked with interest and both Gabriella and Mr Bolton internally groaned, knowing that they had to make him go away before they both exploded.

"Miss Montez," Mr Bolton said and Gabriella gave him a sharp look but he shrugged helplessly. In response Gabriella slid to the floor in a crouch position and Mr Bolton looked down, alarmed, as she unbuckled his jeans and touched his member. He took in a sharp breath and almost groaned as Gabriella freed it from the confines of his boxers.

"Really Miss Montez, I am highly disappointed in you, I would not have expected this." Mr Mausi's low voice grumbled and Gabriella gave her teacher a wicked smile as she pumped his member slowly.

"I'm sorry sir." Gabriella replied in a meek but slightly sullen tone, capturing the voice of a sulky teenager who was sorry for what she had done perfectly.

"Well you continue with your detention, I'm going home. Lock up the school behind you Troy." They could hear his footsteps echoing as they went away but neither spoke until they heard the heavy door bang behind him.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked pensively and Mr Bolton nodded, "I like it." She said resolutely before stroking his length again.

"Gabriella there's no going back after this you know." Troy said, lowering his eyes to her surprised ones, wishing desperately that she still wanted to sleep with him because he could not bear the thought of not having sex with the beautiful, sexy, vixen in front of him.

"I know Troy," She teased, "I want you, all of you." She lowered her gaze to his cock before lifting it back up to his face with a cat like smile.

"Thank God," Troy groaned in relief and crashed his lips to hers, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. However Gabriella had other ideas as she pulled away from his iron grasp. Her lips trailed up to his ear and she blew hot air into it, making him shiver intensely, before capturing his ear lobe between her teeth and sucking it.

"Since we're now by our selves, I was thinking of taking his someplace a little more exciting."

A grin worked its way onto Troy's face, "Where did you have in mind?" Gabriella took him by the hand and they ran quickly into the Wildcats gym. "Here?"

Gabriella nodded, "Right in the centre of your gym, so that whenever you're coaching the wildcats you'll think of me, naked, underneath you, writing, as you drive in and out of me, your cock-"

Troy took a deep shuddering breath and opened his eyes to interrupt her, "Are you trying to make me cum already? That's kinky Gabriella and so unbelievably hot." Troy dragged her to the centre of the court and threw her down on the ground before roughly throwing himself onto her.

Troy took off her panties but left on her skirt. Gabriella's legs clamped together as his fingers danced up her inner thigh. "Gabriella…" Troy murmured in a velvet soft voice, sliding a finger into Gabriella's slick heat. She reacted violently, her hips involuntarily moving trying to cause friction as she groaned. "Please Troy I'm so wet,"

"Yes you are you dirty little girl, you've been wet for me all lesson haven't you." Troy started to pump his finger in and out of Gabriella's core making her writhe on top of it. He added another one and Gabriella almost screamed.

"Yes! Yes!" Gabriella gasped, her hips moving in time with his fingers. Suddenly he stopped his ministrations and slipped his fingers out of her core, making her feel empty and extremely aroused. He grabbed Gabriella's big breasts that had been bouncing as he fingered her and lowered his head. He grazed his fingertips over her nipples and they hardened making Gabriella emit a small moan.

"Tell me, do you finger yourself and think of me? Do you imagine what it will be like to have my cock buried inside you? Do you dream about the ecstasy that will happen when I make you cum for me, over and over again?"

"Oh God yes!" Gabriella screamed in response to both his question and his tongue that was darting inside her clit. Troy's tongue penetrated deeper and Gabriella felt her walls starting to contract, "No, no Troy I want my first time to be with you in me."

"First time?" Troy questioned, an unreadable look on his face.

Gabriella hung her head in shame, "I'm a virgin," She whispered, closing her eyes and briefly wondering whether it was the right thing to do.

"And as your teacher it is my duty to teach you and prepare you for sex. Besides I like mine untainted. You're in for the time of your life baby." Gabriella heaved a sigh of relief and quickly yanked down Troy's trousers and boxers, discarding them across the floor. Now the only thing that was in the way was Gabriella's skirt.

"Babe I'm going to burst if I don't get inside you, are you ready?" Troy asked her and Gabriella gave him an innocent look in response.

"Feel me…" Troy grinned widely, showing off his pearly white teeth, as he inserted a finger into Gabriella's heat. She was dripping as he slid his finger out of her pulsating core.

"You're so hot and wet for me baby. And so tight…you're ready for my cock. Do you know what I'm going to do?" He whispered and Gabriella shook her head, too aroused to even answer him. "I'm going to enter your tight, slippery walls with my big thick cock and I'm going fuck you until you can't walk straight."

Troy undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor, finally seeing her naked glory. "Gabriella you make me so fucking hard." Gabriella giggled and wrapped a naked leg around his waist; they both gasped in pleasure as their naked sexes rubbed against each other.

"Fuck Gabriella, I'm going to enter you now."

"Ok," She whispered. He thrust into her swiftly and hard, making her gasp out in pain. But as quickly as the pain came it was gone.

"Faster, harder!" Gabriella gasped, groaning in appreciation when he started roughly moving in and out of her. Gabriella clawed his back and opened her legs wider so he could go deeper.

"You're so fucking tight," Troy hissed, biting down on Gabriella's neck. Gabriella arched her back in response, biting back a scream as Troy hit her spot. "I wanna hear you scream my name baby,"

"SHIT! TROY!" Gabriella screamed, tightening her legs around his waist so he could thrust even deeper into her heat. "I'm almost there!"

"Just hold on a little longer baby!" Troy shouted over her moans of pleasure, "Almost there," With one final thrust they both tumbled into a mind shattering orgasm.

"Fuck baby you were so amazing," Troy groaned into Gabriella's heaving chests a few minutes later.

"You were too," Gabriella said almost shyly. "I've got to go or my parents will get worried." Gabriella stood up and started to dress herself slowly. When she had finished she turned around and was met by a passionate French kiss from Troy; they were both panting when they pulled away.

"I'll see you in detention tomorrow then Miss Montez"

_If you have any stories like this for me to read, just leave me a review and I'd be happy to read them ;) x_


End file.
